


Adym's Tome

by DamyV



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Homebrew Content, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamyV/pseuds/DamyV
Summary: A collection of Dungeons and Dragon's 5th Edition homebrewed spells.
Kudos: 1





	1. Smothering tithe

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer:  
> If you see anything you like, feel free to use it in your own campaigns and or settings! Do note none of this has been play tested (yet) so some spells may end up not being very balanced. Most spells will have references to places in my own homebrewed world, these places are contained in bubbles surrounded by a cosmic liquid.

##  Smothering tithe

_ 1st level conjuration _

**Casting time:** 1 action

**Components:** V, S, M (1 gold piece)

**Range:** 60ft

**Duration:** 1 minute (concentration)

You point at a creature within range, above them appears a ghastly vault from which copper pieces start raining. The target must make a dexterity saving throw, taking 2d12 bludgeoning damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. If the target fails the dexterity saving throw they are buried by the pile of money. When the target starts their turn still buried by the money they can use their action to make a strength check to try and break free from the pile, the check succeeds if the target rolls higher than the casters spell save DC. if they are still buried at the end of their turn they take 2d12 bludgeoning damage. 

**At higher levels:** When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage is increased by 1d12 and the material cost goes up by 1 gold piece for each slot level used above 1st.


	2. Cosmium's Crystal Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about Cosmium:  
> a bubble that's mostly equal to your regular fantasy setting. The underground caverns are filled with crystals full of magical potential.

##  Cosmium’s Crystal Storm

_ 4th level Evocation _

**Casting time:** 1 action

**Components:** V, S, M (a crystal shard and a nice rock)

**Range:** Self

**Duration:** 10 minute (concentration)

You evoke the power of the Cosmium crystal elementals, creating five crystal shards that appear directly above your head. 

When you cast this spell, and as a bonus action on each of your turns thereafter, you can send one of the crystal shards towards a point you choose within 120 ft of you. Once a crystal shard hits a creature, the creature must make a dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 3d12 piercing damage on a failed save, or half as much slashing damage on a successful one.

**At higher levels:** When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 5th level or higher, one additional crystal shard appears for each slot level above 4th.


	3. Comradery

##  Comradery

_ 5th level Abjuration _

**Casting time:** 1 action

**Components:** V, S, M (a silver shield)

**Range:** 60 ft.

**Duration:** 1 minute (concentration)

You choose up to 6 creatures with whom you share a friendly bond, for the duration of this spell you bolster the bond you share with the targets magically. Until the spell ends the creatures receive the following:

  * \+ 2 to their AC
  * \+ 2 to all attack rolls
  * An additional 1d6 force damage to any attacks that hit



Whenever an affected creature takes damage, you can use your reaction to switch places with the creature to take on the damage yourself.

If a creature leaves the spell’s range, their bond is severed. 

  
**At higher levels:** When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, the spell’s range increases by 20ft for each slot level above 5th


	4. Yoink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Laartnec:  
> the biggest and most technologically advanced bubble of Atlantis.  
> In this solarpunk society technology and nature live in harmony.  
> Laartnec is responsible for bringing inter bubble travel to Atlantis and mapped out all known bubbles of the world.

##  Yoink!

_ 4th level Enchantment _

**Casting time:** 1 action

**Components:** V, S

**Range:** sight

**Duration:** Instantaneous 

“Lookin’ for this?” - one of Laartnec’s clerics. 

You point to and beckon an item being held by a creature you can see, that creature must make a strength saving throw and on a failed save, the item flings away from the creature into your hand. If the saving throw is successful nothing happens and the spell ends.


	5. Dancing ring

##  Dancing ring

_ 3rd level Evocation _

**Casting time:** 1 action

**Components:** V, S, M (a golden ring)

**Range:** Self

**Duration:** Instantaneous

You create a ring of light that shoots forward in a straight line until it hits a surface or creature. After colliding, the ring bounces away in a new direction. If the ring bounces off a creature, the creature must make a dexterity saving throw. The creature takes 4d12 Radiant damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. If the ring has exhausted all of its bounces and hits a surface, the spell ends.

The ring can bounce a number of times equal to your proficiency modifier. 

When the ring bounces off a surface roll a d8 to determine the ring’s new direction:

  1. North West
  2. North 
  3. North East
  4. East
  5. South East
  6. South
  7. South West
  8. West




End file.
